Lex
by shadowglove
Summary: Chloe wants to interview her father's new boss, the mysterious Lex Luthor, and believes the halloween party he's throwing will be her best opportunity. She just didn't know that she'd been Lex's lover in a past life...or that his vampire fangs are real.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

For **Chloe Gilmore.**

* * *

"Please tell me you aren't going in that." Chloe smirked as she saw her father descend the stairs.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Gabe stopped, pouting as he looked down at himself.

"Tarzan? _REALLY_ dad?" Chloe laughed, leaning with her hip against the wall, shaking her head at the man who _so_ didn't fill out his suit.

"Why not?" He pouted comically.

"Nothing, nothing..." The blonde shook her hands in front of her in submission, grin on her face. It was great to see her father in such playful moods lately.

Ever since Lex Luthor had come to Smallville and taken over as Head of the Luthorcorp plant there, her father had been in a good mood. Apparently the son was nothing like the father, and was a great boss, who Gabe had grown fond of as a person and as a young man. Every evening after work he'd sit at the dinner table with Chloe and tell her the man just needed a good family influence, and a 'good girl' in his life. And now, Lex Luthor was throwing a huge halloween party for all of his workers and their family...at the Luthor _mansion_. Or, err, _castle_.

The reporter in Chloe hadn't allowed her to miss this opportunity.

Lex Luthor in himself was interesting, but the fact that he was so reclusive made him even _more_ interesting. And, of course, there _was_ the accident he'd survived the day he first started as Head of the Luthorcorp facility. He'd run off of the bridge into the river below...and had come out of the whole think unscathed.

It was awesome.

So Chloe decided she was going to get her interview with this Mister Alexander Luthor tonight for the Torch if it were the last thing she did.

This was why, despite the fact that she found halloween juvenile, she was dressed up as a vampire, hair up in a elegant style, skin paler, eye blood red thanks to contacts, and lips black, with a hint of fangs. She wore a long, tight black dress that displayed her cleavage a bit _too_ generously for her _or_ her father's tastes, with black boots, and to complete the look she had two 'bite marks' on her neck.

"I think you look _too_ good." Gabe kissed her on her forehead as they went to the car and thus began their journey to the party.

On the way Chloe peppered her father with many questions on the odd heir, ignored an entreaty for her not to 'accost the poor lad for one of your articles---we ARE going there to have FUN you know', and mentally tried to categorize which questions took priority and which ones seemed more gossip rag. Then again, the students of Smallville High _weren't_ of the highest intellect, and Chloe knew that the few girls who'd seen Luthor were all fawning about how handsome he was...and were all interested. So, if she added some of the usual 'are you interested in/seeing anyone' questions she'd raise the amount of readers.

But was she willing to sacrifice her journalistic dignity for more readers?

The drive to the Luthor mansion was surprisingly short, and Chloe found herself marveled by the beautiful castle that she'd always admired from far whenever they would drive by.

Cars were parked everywhere, and the moment the servants opened the doors for them Chloe felt as if she'd been swept into a morbid sort of fairy tale with magic all around them.

Music played low and seductive, the lights were dimmed, and even the food looked like something from monster movies. The people inside were countless, all dressed up as different monsters or characters, all lost in themselves or the music or the food.

Chloe smiled, enjoying the dark atmosphere.

"Gabriel..." A deep voice of black silk spoke to their right.

Chloe turned towards the voice, looking up at the most entrancing man ever....he was handsome, yes, but not in the conventional sense. His skin was pale, his head bald, his eyes ice blue that seemed to stare into her soul and know every wicked deed, every sinful thought she had ever had. He was dressed all in black silk, a smirk on his face, a hint of fangs, a black cape the only real _accessory_ other than the fangs.

A _ping_ of awareness echoed throughout her body, a feeling of home and longing and rightness that startled the blonde and left her confused.

"Mister Luthor!" Her father smiled, turning to him, grinning brightly. "This looks like a lovely party! Thank you for inviting us."

"It is...my pleasure." Those ice blue went to Chloe. "You must be Chloe. Your father speaks so much about you that it is..._amazing_...to meet you in person."

"Uh, it is, it is nice to meet you too, Mister Luthor." Chloe gulped as he took her hand in his cold one and brought it to his cold lips, all the while his eyes never left hers.

Her heart raced, her pulse mad.

Her body seemed to heat up from deep within, her breasts rising and lowering drastically with each desperate yet silent breath.

She couldn't even swallow.

Her mouth was too dry and her throat constricted.

It---she felt nearly _sad_, nearly desperate, like she should be running into his arms and begging him never to let go of her.

It was...embarrassing.

What in the world was going _on_ with her?

Chloe refused to believe that she could be as easily entranced as the stupid girls in her school!

"Please..." He let go of her hand, letting its slid out of his. "Call me Lex."

"I shouldn't." She replied, blushing, shocked, unsure. "You're my father's boss."

He seemed amused. "It is because I am his boss that you _should_."

She didn't know what to make of that comment, or of the way her heart fluttered as if in _recognition_, but before things could get _awkward, _their host was waylaid by more arriving guests, and Chloe let her father lead her into the crowds to meet up with some of his other friends. The young woman looked back at Luthor as her father took her away, and those green orbs widened, that red blush darkened as she realized that though he spoke to the others, he watched her, intensely.

Jerking her gaze away from his, Chloe cleared her throat and stayed by her father's side throughout most of the night, berating herself for being a coward. She'd only come to this party to get that interview, and yet here she was _hiding from_ and _avoiding_ the one person who could give her said interview! Chloe Sullivan _never_ backed down from a challenge, and yet every time she thought she'd mustered up the courage to go and try find the man in the maze of bodies, she remembered the intensity of his gaze and something did flips in her stomach, and her legs got weak...and she just ended up not doing it.

Chloe spent the night arguing with herself, and admittedly _not_ enjoying the party.

There were too much people, too much talking and noise and obnoxious laughter.

In the end she found herself away from the party, out on the balcony, a little cold and yet preferring it and the silence to what was inside.

The blonde leaned against the railing looking up at the starry sky, wondering how she was going to live through telling Pete and Clark tomorrow that she hadn't had the nerves to get the interview she'd been bragging about getting "no matter what" ever since hearing about the party. What sort of reporter-in-the-making _was_ she that she allowed herself to be so intimidated by someone else?

Then again, Chloe wasn't easily intimidated.

Not usually.

But there was something about this man, Lex Luthor, who made her shiver, who made her unable to stop herself from searching him in the crowd.

And, if she was truthful, Lex Luthor in himself wasn't intimidating.

It was her _reactions_ to him.

The way she found herself watching him as much as he watched her, the way she wanted to go to him, to speak to him, to run her nails over his bald head and arch into him.

Her body hummed with awareness when it came to the young heir.

Every time he'd moved, spoken, looked, laughed...she'd noticed.

Every time some woman placed her hand on his or flirted she'd wanted to _hurt_ the woman.

It had been a deep, dark anger and hatred and _violence_ inside of her.

As if an animal inside was screaming _MINE MINE MINE!_

It was horrifying.

She couldn't understand it and she didn't know if she _wanted_ to.

Chloe sighed, continuing to look up at the stars above. "You mind letting me in on the big cosmic joke?" She asked them, voice a groan.

"I doubt they'll answer you." Voice of black silk spoke behind her. "They've never answered _me_."

Chloe gasped and turned around, back pressing against the stone railing, watching as Lex Luthor emerged from the shadows like a creature of the night, blending in with the darkness and looking more comfortable there than he had amidst the praise and adoration of the populace inside. "Mr. Luthor."

He paused, hands in his pockets, head tilted as he watched her. "Lex."

She took in a deep, hurried breath. "Mr. Luthor."

He suddenly smirked. "You always were so spirited, always standing up to me when everyone else either feared or worshipped me."

Chloe frowned slightly, confused, not sure what he was talking about. "You have me mistaken with someone else. I've never seen you before."

That smirk dropped as he continued to stare at her, as if unable to look away from her, as if devouring her whole with those ice blue eyes. "What do you dream of, Chloe Ann Sullivan? What plagues you in the darkest of dreams?" He seemed to glide on the shadows as he stalked towards her, pinning her against the railing without even touching her, hands on the railing on each side of her body. "Do you seem my face? Do you call my name?"

"Why would I dream about you?" She whispered, head tilted back so that she could look up into his face, entranced by the many emotions on that face---entranced with the fact that it was so close to hers, gazing down at her, that intensity in those orbs. "I don't even _know_ you."

His hands went to her arms immediately, his eyes narrowing, bringing her to him. "You know me better than anyone ever did or ever will."

Chloe just let herself be dragged to his chest, her hands against said chest, not holding close or pushing away.

Lex's hands let go of her and his arms went around her, holding her tightly to him, lowering his face to her hair, breathing in a deep, greedy breath. "When I first arrived I could _sense_ you, but I couldn't figure _where_. It drove me _insane_. I was so desperate, so completely disoriented that I ran off of that bridge."

Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly as flashes of images began to slide across her gaze in rapid succession.

Images of her in a long, plain dress, with long curly hair, giggling and laughing, twirling around in a meadow before tripping on her own hem and falling with an amused squeal.

And Lex was there, lowering himself to the meadow and smiling so devoted to her before attacking her lips with his and covering her body with his.

Chloe gulped.

What _had that been?_

"Do you know what it was _like_, centuries without you? _Alone_?" He snarled, seeming _furious_ with her for some reason. "I thought you'd never---I thought I'd lost you forever!" His grip on her turned punishing, his voice a vicious growl. "And then after searching for you night and day like an _insane beast_ after sensing your presence---I see you, and not only don't you recognize me, but you don't even realize I'm _there_. You're so into your new life, so _happy and carefree_...I just wanted to tear out your throat for that betrayal!"

He was threatening to tear out her throat.

And she was arching into him.

Which one of them was the most fucked up?

"I could barely contain myself, could barely make myself wait till tonight, Samhain, to have you with me again, to make my presence known to you." He whispered into her hair, his voice a deeper, throatier sound than it'd been moments ago. "And while I want to _hurt_ you for so easily forgetting me in this lifetime, my need to hold you close and know you're here with me now is so much stronger. How? _How_? I am a monster and yet you hold my leash in your soft, delicate hands."

Chloe shivered, and yet not in fear, her hands beginning to form fists in his shirt as she was seduced by his voice and by the magic that seemed so much stronger tonight, the darkest night of all.

"I have you again, in my arms, and it is only the beating of your heart against my chest, the long desired and cherished scent of your flesh and hair in my nostrils...that makes me dare hope that this isn't yet another torturous dream." He whispered, voice thick and sensual, and just a little bit desperate, urgent. "You promised me you would never leave me, Chloe. And you broke that promise. How could you?"

She didn't know what he spoke of, and yet her heart was guilty and saddened and desperate to let him know that she hadn't wanted to, that she'd needed him as he needed her.

That she hadn't left him willingly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shirt, eyes closed, feeling nearly drugged. "I---I don't understand what's going on, I don't know what you're talking about, but my heart, my heart is so very _sorry_."

His breath hitched.

Chloe pressed her face against his chest, over his heartbeat, frowning slightly when she found his chest oddly silent, his body as cold as his hands and lips had been.

But she didn't have time to consider this as Lex's hand cupped the back of her head and tilted her face upwards.

At the first touch of his lips something inside of Chloe seemed to _shift_, to _snap_, her hands tightening viciously in his shirt as she kissed back desperately, so full of _need_.

The kiss grew stormy and dark and slightly painful as her lungs cried for air, but Chloe never once thought to retreat, only giving more, wanting _more_.

He was punishing her with his lips and she was begging for more.

And then, when she felt like she would pass out from lack of oxygen, he pulled away, seeming unaffected by the extreme lack of oxygen.

As if he breathed, and yet didn't need to.

But Chloe didn't notice this as she pressed up on her tiptoes and reclaimed those lips, those sweet, dark, completely sinful lips.

An agonized groan escaped his mouth into hers as his grip tightened even further.

She would be bruised tomorrow.

She whimpered at the thought, arching more into him.

Lex suddenly tore his lips from her, eyes black. "I'm sorry." He whispered before suddenly he moved faster than Chloe thought human, tilting her head slightly and bringing his teeth to her neck, the sharp fangs from his false vampire teeth piercing her skin as if...as if they were _real_.

Chloe gave a cry at the sudden pain, her cry drowned by the music inside.

His grip on her was relentless, not even giving her room to struggle as her blood was drawn up through the wounds into his mouth, and he drank from her like a man starved until she felt her strength leaving her body and she sagged into his arms.

Lex lowered them to the ground as shadows danced in front of nearly lifeless green orbs.

"I'm sorry." He cradled her on his lap, bringing his wrist to his mouth he bit down and brought it to her mouth, forcing the blood to flow within. "But I can't have you die and leave me again." He whispered softly, brokenly, as his life force entered her, gushing within. "I can't survive losing you a second time."

Chloe's eyes closed slowly as she gulped on instinct, to keep from drowning in the blood in her mouth.

Lex kept his wrist against her mouth, feeding her his blood, whispering words of love and apology to her, of how he would make everything right when she _rose_.

When Chloe's heart stopped it was the sound of his hushed voice, and the music of the halloween party inside.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
